The Bucket List
by DontWait4Ever
Summary: Miley Stewart has a skanky bucket list she wants to complete before High School Graduation. How far will she take things to complete her list?


A/N: I hope you enjoy! please review!  
>PS: the way the characters are in the story does not reflect how I feel about them in real life :) please keep that in mind.<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Miley Stewart. I'm 16 years old. Today is my first day at a new school in California. I absolutely hate moving; but my dad got a new job and we had to move here, which meant I had to transfer to a new school in the middle of the year. Talk about fun. If you can't tell this is sarcasm.<p>

Anyways, I have this bucket list. It has 10 things I want to do before my High School Graduation. And I have to warn you, some of the things on this bucket list are kinda ... 'slutty' I guess you could say. So let me show you my bucket list.

_Miley's Bucket List:_  
>1. Lose my Virginity<br>2. Have a Threesome  
>3. Bang a Girl<br>4. Give a Blowjob/Handjob  
>5. Skinny Dipping<br>6. Go to a Strip Club  
>7. Pole Dance for a Guy<br>8. Strip Tease a Guy  
>9. Lap Dance Someone<br>10. Have A Guy pick out new Lingerie for me

Yeah. Did I warn you? pretty skanky eh? Nah. I don't mind. I'm a slut, so what? Isn't it easier to get a guy like that? ANYWAYS let me continue my story. So, my first day at Oceanview Highschool was today. It was a cold day in January, and I absolutely hate cold days. That means I have to wear lots of clothes, and that's no fun.

So anyways, I walk into the school. I see lots of guys staring at me. Typical pigs.

"Whoa, check out the new girl!" one guy said.

"Dayum, look at that!" another one said.

I looked at them with a blank stare. Maybe the reason that they were hitting on me was because I was wearing a skimpy tanktop that was see through and a jean miniskirt. Hell ya I was freezing but I looked fucking hot.

I pulled a large envvelope out of my bag. It was my class schedule. "Homeroom: Room 87, Mrs. Terrin" I mumbled to myself. How the hell was I supposed to find room 87! I scanned the hallway I was in. Every guy was looking at me or talking about me with their friends. _Perfect._

I spotted tall guy with blond hair. He looked like he was easy to manipulate. He was wearing a Hollister Shirt and dark denim jeans with a pair of Converse. He was standing by a few other guys. I walked up to him and looked into his blue eyes. "Hi." I said softly.

"Hey." he said smugly. I rested my hand on the back of his neck.

"So whats your name, cutie?" I asked seductively as I ran my hands through his blond hair.

"Brandon. You?" he asked, keeping his cool.

"I'm Miley... and I was wondering... could you show to room 87?" I asked. I moved my hands from his hair down to his chest, down to his abs.

Brandon's eyes followed my hand. "Sure, follow me." He walked me down the hall and we walked up the stairs. He directed me to a classroom.

I looked into his eyes again. "Thanks, Brandon." I said, I took his hands and put them on my boobs.

His eyes grew wide, as he looked at his hands. Then he looked down at my boobs and realized how big they were, his face turned red and his head shot up.

"You can look. You can touch, I dont mind." I whispered as I used my hand to move his head so he was staring at my boobs again. He gulped.

I looked down and I immediately saw a bulge in his pants. I smirked. I trailed my hands down his body. I stuck by hand into his pants and felt his cock through his boxers. "I hope this isn't too uncomfortable." I said seductively.

"n-n-No, no, you can uhm, keep going if you like..." he said, as he got harder.

I pulled my hands out of his pants. His hand was still resting on my boobs. "Well, thanks Brandon. See ya." I said as a turned on my heel and walked into the classroom.

I sat down at a desk in the back of the classroom. All of a sudden, this tall guy with curly brown hair walked up to me. "Hey, are you new?" he asked me.

SHIT. HE WAS CUTE. I looked up at his brown eyes. "Yeah I am." I said sweetly. "I'm Miley, and you are?"

"Nick Jonas." he said as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, as I could tell her was looking down my shirt.

Then, the bell rang. A tall lady with auburn hair walked in. She was wearing a blazer and matching pants that made me want to gag.

"Morning class." the lady said. I assumed she was Ms. Terrin. "We have a new student today. Uhm Miley, will you stand up?"

I stood up and I immediately felt eyes on me.I could hear whispers between everyone, and I could feel guys undressing me with their eyes.

"Well, Miley, My name is Ms. Terrin so if you need anything, just tell me." she said.

"Sure. Thanks." I said as I sat back down.

My next class was Math, and lucky for me Mr. Nick Jonas was in that class. our teacher, Mr. Wallich, was a complete ass. All he did was yell and write stuff on the board. He gave us this giant package of calculus questions I didn't understand.

Nick, who sat in front of me, seemed to understand everything. I took this as a chance to cross something off my bucket list. I tapped his shoulder."Hey, Nick." I said as he turned around.

"yeah, whats up?" he responded.

I shrugged, "Well, I really don't understand any of this." I sighed. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," he said. He started to explain some kind of shit I didn't even care about. I could only imagine how much he would enjoy a striptease.. or a blowjob. Hmmmmm. My thoughts were interrupted when he asked: "Get it?"

I sighed. "uhm, No not really... Do you think you could come by my house after school and _tutor _me?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. I scribbled down my phone number and address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Thanks Nick." I responded.

My next few classes were a blur. Well, they weren't a blur, I just didn't pay attention at all. When I got home, I put on my sexiest pair of lingerie, hoping to get lucky tonight with Nick. My dad was on a business trip after all. I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans over it and waited for Nick.

I watched TV for a while, then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and sure enough, it was Nick.

"hey Nick," I said as he walked into my house.

"Hey Miley. Ready to work on some Calculus?" he asked.

I closed the door behind him. "Sure!" I lied. "You can go sit on the couch, I'll grab some lemonade." I said, going to the kitchen.

"Alright." he said.

I went to get the lemonade. I poured two glasses and put the pitcher back in the fridge.

"Uhmmm... Miley?" he asked.

"What is it?" I called from the kitchen.

"Is _this _yours?" he asked as I walked in to the living room. He was holding one of my lace thongs. I hadn't planned on that being there , but hey, it might be a bonus.

I set the two glasses on the coffee table. "Oh yeah. Sorry." I said as a took the thong from his hands and stuffed it in my pocket.

He started talking about calculus when I was about to make my move.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
